Leave It All Behind
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: That tall blonde that had drove up to her that one day had changed her life, made her forget everything she was taught, but she didn't care. She liked feeling of adrenaline that coursed through her veins when she was being rebellious. She was happy she chose to go with him and leave it all behind. Based of 'Rebel Love Song' by BVB! This is dedicated to justkeeptyping! AU! R&R!


**New one-shot! I was going to make this for Peddie but I decided on Jara instead, I'll do some Peddies later. **

**WARNING: This was rated due to attempted rape and drunk dudes! Just sayin', y'all...**

**So, yah! This is for justkeeptying, love ya, babe! Ya, I call everyone babe...**

**This is based off of the song _Rebel Love Song _by Black Veil Brides and it is an awesome song. Check it out, preferably, the director's version - exstended version, ya know. It's like 6 minutes long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mara Jaffray pushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and sighed. The school was empty and the roads were bare, he was supposed to pick her up. Where was he? He was usually late, but not an hour late. Days in England were cold and the only thing keeping her warm was her black shirt absorbing the sun above her.

A black convertible drove up in front of her, a tall blonde man in the front seat. He wore a white t-shirt and Mara could see all of the tattoos he had on his arms. His hair was brushed back except for a few strands hanging over his blue eyes. He shut the car off and looked at her.

"What would your boyfriend say if he found out you went for a ride with me?" he asked, his voice smooth and calming.

Oddly, Mara didn't try to step away from him. She felt drawn to him and didn't want to walk away. She had been raised to never talk to strangers, but she pushed that rule aside and smiled slightly.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then who're you waiting for?"

"My…dad said he'd pick me up." she shrugged.

"What's your name?"

"Mara," she replied, brown eyes flitting to him again.

"Well, Mara, do you really want to wait for your old man to pick you up anymore?" he asked.

"No," Mara looked at her grey sneakers and then back up at him.

He tilted his head to the side, looking at her with a small smile playing on his thin, pink lips. "You like movies?"

Mara looked around and without less than a second of consideration, she climbed over the side and sat down next to him. He watched her, his tattooed arm draped over the steering wheel. She tapped the leather seat with her knuckles.

"So, can this thing go really fast?"

"Oh, yeah," he smirked, turning the engine over.

And they left the school grounds with a high pitch squeal of tires.

* * *

Mara smiled, eyes bright eyes twinkling with excitement. "That was awesome. I think it'd be cool to live like that. Just leave it all behind and go."

"Yeah," the blonde chuckled, hands stuffed into the front pockets of his ripped blue jeans.

Mara leaned back on his black car and tossed her bag over her shoulder into the passenger seat.

"Well are you gonna ask me?" he asked.

"Ask you what?" Mara raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My name."

Mara thought a second, looking up at the stars above them. "Nah, I wanna see where this is going first."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"I like what I'm seeing." He stated, smirk on his pale face, head tilted to the side as he watched her intently.

"Me too," she smiled, a light blush covering her cheeks.

She took a step forward and he leaned down, she leaned up, and they kissed. A short and simple kiss that made Mara's stomach do flip flops. The blonde rounded the car as she jumped over the side and he put an arm over the bag of her seat, looking behind them as he pulled out of the parking space. They drove to the park, shutting off the engine in the middle of it, right in front of the pond. The stars shone brightly above them where there was no light and a gently breeze swept through the trees around them.

"I live on the other side of the park. I can just walk there. I think it'd be better for you and me if my dad didn't see you. I'll see you later." she turned to her date and he nodded before turning to her with a smile but his blue eyes held worry.

"Alright, be careful, there have been a few creeps around here lately." He warned.

"I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss him.

He kissed back willingly and she pulled back a minute later.

"Okay, bye." Mara grinned and hopped out of the car.

She took off in a jog and heard the man's car start up before driving away slowly. She could feel his eyes on her as she crossed the park but after a while she got an uneasy feeling. She couldn't hear his car anymore and when she turned around, it wasn't there; those weren't his eyes. His eyes wouldn't have made her feel so weird, they would make her want to run up to him and fling her arms around his neck and kiss him, but these – these eyes made her stomach twist painfully and made her want to run home to the safety of her warm bed.

As she got to the boarder of the park, less than a block away from her house, she crossed the street and a beer bottle was suddenly thrown in front of her. It shattered at her feet, the contents spilling over her sneakers. The repelling aroma clouded her senses and she nearly gagged at the smell.

"Check it out, guys," the first one smirked evilly, blonde hair shaggy, sports jacket unzipped, revealing a blue t-shirt that matched the school's colors of blue and gold. His two friends, the first tall and brunette, the second short and heavy with curly dirty-blonde hair, stood behind him with their arms crossed as they watched Mara like a tiger watched its prey. "The little bookworm is gonna bone us all in the park."

Mara's brain crowded with thoughts and she thought up a comeback quickly, surprised since she usually took a while. "I don't think you guys need any help with that. You can just do each other."

"Such dirty words for such a pretty mouth." the curly haired one smirked.

"She can say whatever she wants to say to Me." the taller one said and stepped forward, gripping the front of her black shirt and pulling hard, causing it to split down the back.

Mara gasped, holding up the sleeves of her shirt. The one that had torn her shirt fell to the ground after a beer bottle was slammed into the back of his head. The blonde that Mara had taken such a liking to, ran in and punched the other two. They easily over powered him and pushed him into the street, the brunette climbing on top of him to punch his face repeatedly.

"Run home, Mara! Hurry!" he ordered.

Mara obeyed his instructions and took off for her house. Finding the door locked, she pounded on the wood, looking back for a sign of the man that had saved her.

"You want something?" the drunken man that answered the door asked, a beer bottle in his hand, face unshaven.

"What?" Mara whispered, pulling the sleeve of her torn shirt up again.

"You think you can just stay out all night, come back whenever you please?" he slurred.

"That little vagrant have a little trouble getting your shirt off?" he arched an eyebrow, picking at the sleeve of her shirt as it slid off her shoulder again. "Maybe I should have let you wear that little whore outfit you wanted to wear, he could have slid that right off."

"Daddy, it's not what you think." Mara said through gritted teeth. She felt tears gathering in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of the man.

The black car drove up to the curb and her father looked behind her. His hand flew up and smacked her across the face. "Get in there!"

Mara held a hand to her cheek and scurried inside to her room.

"Hey!" she heard her father call. "Yeah, you, how's my daughter? She good?" the man walked back into the house as the blonde shook his head, looking at his lap. "Get back here!" he called to his daughter.

Mara jumped out of her bedroom window, suitcase in hand. The driver started his car and once she was settled in the passenger side, he drove off, leaving tire tracks behind.

* * *

"Alright," he grinned, draping an arm over Mara's shoulder as they walked down the street. "First thing we need to get you is a tattoo, can you handle that?"

"Absolutely," She nodded. "Not."

The blonde smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be right there next to you, come on."

He gripped her hand and pulled her into a tattoo shop that Mara hadn't even known was there. He told her to look at all the tattoos while he set up an appointment. After a few minutes they were brought into the backroom where a large, bald man with a beard and tattooed – everything – was waiting for them. Mara told him that she wanted a dark red rose on the back of her neck and he nodded, getting started. Mara's companion grinned and took her hand in his, pressing his lips to her knuckles. Mara nearly giggled when the needle touched her skin. Surprisingly, it kind of tickled.

When it was finished, the tall blonde pushed her hair away from the tattoo, kissing the side of her neck. "Come on, let's go find a place to crash." He told her, taking her hand in his, noticing the sun setting in front of them.

Mara nodded and let him pull her to a fancy hotel at the end of the street. He looked up at the fifty story building with his thin, pink lips pursed. He nodded, approving of the place, and tugged her through the door.

He looked around the large golden lobby, blue eyes landing on a maid, rolling a cart into an elevator. He smirked and watched the arrow above the closed doors drive up to twenty-three. He pulled his girlfriend to the elevator next to it, giving a small nod to the man at the desk who watched them warily but smiled and let them carry on their way. The blonde pressed the twenty-third floor button and the doors slid shut. Mara looked up at him with a delicate eyebrow arched; in return he just smirked and winked down at her, in his own way telling her everything was fine. She sighed, and relaxed into his side.

When the doors opened, he led her through the hallway until they came to a maid's cart in the middle of the hall. A middle-aged woman left a room to the right and began to close it when Mara's boyfriend's hand shot out to stop it from closing. He smiled kindly at the woman and she blushed, smiling back at him, letting him and Mara to scoot into the room. He closed the door and locked it with a sigh.

"And that, my dear, is how you get a free hotel room." he grinned, shrugging out of his leather jacket.

"Oh, you're bad," Mara giggled and slid out of hers.

"Definitely," he said lowly, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning in to kiss her.

She pushed his chest and took off through the big living room and to the bedroom in the back, climbing onto the bed. The fluffy white comforter, sheets and pillows matched both of their t-shirts. He took off after her with a laugh and jumped up onto the bed like she did. She hit him with a pillow and he held the corners of it tightly. He ripped it from her grasp and flung it to the side, hands grabbing her hips as they fell backwards. He chuckled and she rolled so she was lying next to him, kissing his lips lightly before settling her head on his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead and snaked his arm around her shoulders, holding her closer to him.

* * *

Mara woke up to her boyfriend's steady breathing and she smiled. She scooted off the bed and headed for the bathroom. She didn't bother to lock the door and she turned the shower on, the warm water spraying from the shower head. She looked at herself in the mirror and pursed her lips. Her hair looked fine and she had stopped wearing make-up at her boyfriend's request. She was surprisingly very pretty in her eyes.

She hadn't asked what his name was and she knew he wanted to tell her but he respected it and let her decide when she wanted to know. Before she could remove her clothes, the bathroom door opened and his beautiful blue eyes landed on her. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Were you going to take a shower or just waste all the water?" he whispered, kissing her ear.

She turned around and threaded her fingers into his glorious hair, bringing his face down to hers. He responded eagerly and tilted her head back so he could deepen the kiss. Before Mara knew what was happening, she was pressing the man up against the tile wall of the shower, the now cold water beating down on her back, soaking through her t-shirt.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Let me tell you my name."

"No, not yet." She shook her head and went in for another kiss.

"No, Mara, I want you to know what it is. This is going somewhere, you know it. And to add on to that, we're making out in a shower in a hotel room we haven't paid for." he said huskily into her ear.

"Fine, what's your name?" she sighed, her brown eyes boring into his blue orbs.

"Jerome Clarke. Now, pucker up, Jaffray." He grinned, crashing his lips into hers.

Mara didn't take a moment to try and figure out how he knew her last name; she just let herself get lost in him, Jerome Clarke.

* * *

"So are you happy you left your father for me? That you left everything behind?" Jerome asked, swinging their tangled hands as they walked down the street.

Mara looked down at the sidewalk and then back up at him. He kept his face forward but by the way his shoulders had suddenly tensed at her hesitant answer, she knew he was feeling insecure about the whole thing. They got to his car and he let go of her hand, hopping into his usual seat. Mara climbed in next to him and they took off, immediately turning onto a dirt road that led nowhere to Jerome's knowledge, trees lining the sides and hanging over them.

"Yes," Mara whispered into his ear and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jerome contained the fool-like grin that was about to appear on his face but let a small smile break out on his face and he kissed her forehead. "Good, 'cause you belong with me."

"I know. I love you, Jerome." she mumbled.

This time he couldn't stop the grin and he pulled over to the side of the deserted road, parking the antique car. He slid closer to her and cupped her face in his hands, bringing her lips to his. "Love you, too."

* * *

**That's it! It's just a one-shot y'all! Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

_**I rejoice in following your statutes as one rejoices in great riches. -Psalm 119:14**_

_**JARA FOR THE WIN!**_

**Love you guys!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
